Romances!
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Short stories around The main five shadow wielders. Shu is watching the stars with his best friend. Jiro is on a romantic picnic with his girlfriend. Kluke meets her new lover in a hospital. Marumaro and Zola are having a talk with the king and Sahlia bring cookies. I love the game but not a huge fan of the anime. Hope you like!


Blue Dragon!

I really love this game and I wanted to do this. Enjoy!

Romances!

Shu x Thea (OC)

Thea sat with Shu who was sitting outside watching the stars in the sky. "Shu, what are you doing? Watching the stars without me means a punch on the shoulder." "Ow!" Thea and Shu both have been friends for so long either could tell you how they knew each other. "Sorry. I was going to get you but Kluke left for the hospital and I couldn't face her." He only realized what his feelings were after all the fighting with Nene and Jiro also had feelings for her. But she couldn't pick either of them. Jiro already moved on and Shu was working on it still. Mostly Thea was the one he'd run to if he wanted company. "You are going to talk to her eventually." She said. "Sure. When I have a girlfriend like Jiro." She scoffed. "Shu." Thea cared deeply for him and was hurt when he was hurting. "The stars are shining brightly." Shu said changing the subject. "Did I ever tell you about my parents? They told me a secret about these stars." Thea started. "I know about how they died. But what about the stars?" Shu asked. Now she had him. "The stars in the sky are really our ancestors watching us from the sky. They maybe the stars themselves. When a shooting star comes by and it lands. That means it's a sign that someone has just been reborn." Shu listened intensely to Thea and her words while sliding closer to her. "My dad says every star is up there because a child is born. Or what the sky stars see from their point of view." Thea sighed. "I do miss them. But one day I'll see them again. Mom teased dad about calling her a star once. And that was when he knew she was the one. I hope someone-" but Thea was cut off. Shu was now so close that they could feel their breath on each other. "Shu." Thea was speechless. Shu leaned in and kissed a girl, and Thea of all girls, for the first time. Thea returned the kiss and the sweetness didn't end for a long time. When they needed air, Shu spoke to her. "Star. You are my star. That's what you wanted to hear. Please. Be mine." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Yes. Thousand times yes." Thea replied. And this time she began the kiss and neither knew where it would stop.

Jiro x Idella (OC)

Idella lay on the blanket with her head against Jiro's chest and she snuggled up to him. "it's such a beautiful night." Jiro said. "I'm sure somewhere up there our love is filling up." She said. "What does that mean?" "Something father said to me and Conrad about love. That somewhere up in the sky where all the stars are there is a space for every couple's love just filling an area just for them and only them. Only that love gets filled by marriage. Then he went on explaining when my brother became king of Jibral, he will also soon find his space for him and his wife." She told him. Jiro laughed. "Idella, you are the best thing that ever happened to me." "Before we got our shadows and I left the village to live in a castle or after we used magic to fight monsters and bad guys and such?" She asked. Jiro laughed again. "Both." He leaned down to kiss her, and it was sweet as candy. "I love you, Idella." Idella then got on top of Jiro. "I love you too." They smiled, then kissed again but with passion.

Kluke and patient.

Kluke spent most her time in the hospital but not as a patient. She finally had her dream of becoming a doctor come true. She works hard and every now and again visit one specific patient. "Good morning sir." "Doctor Kluke. It is a good morning. And what brings you by this morning?" Asked the patient. "Daily check. That's all. And I have some leftover sweets for you." Kluke smiled giving them to her patient. "They look good. Mind if I share with you?" He offered. Kluke laughed. Once she had done her thing she sat down next to him and had a bite. "What made you decide to be a doctor?" Kluke laughed. "After my parents died I grew up with just memories of them and their work. They were doctors too. So, I guess I always knew." "I still don't know what I want to do. Maybe a teacher." "That sounds good. Any family?" Kluke asked. She didn't know much about him, but she has been taking care of him for almost a year. "No. My parents were killed when I was just a baby. Been in the army for most my life. Training and out on missions." He didn't look sad. "I don't have any siblings either. But I'm sure they are proud of you." Kluke squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. "I need to get back to work." She said getting up and about to leave the room. "What exactly is your name? I just realized I never asked." The man smiled at her. "Andropov.'

Marumaro, Zola, Conrad or King Jibral, and Sahlia.

Zola and Marumaro were with the king of Jibral as he watched the sunset before he would set out for a special mission in the morning. "Your majesty. Is something bothering you?" Zola asked him. "It's nothing." He sighed. "Don't hold in any trouble. it will get you down!" Marumaro told him. He laughed. "I'm just nervous. Going out to find a bride won't be easy but finding one that you love will be harder than any monster I've had to fight." "Tougher the Nene?!" Zola kept her mouth shut as she heard the two warriors had their conversation. "Yes. Even tougher then Nene." The king laughed. "But what if you don't find someone you love?!" Marumaro asked. "I don't know." King Jibral looked out at the setting sun as it met with the sea. "I will have to marry eventually. But for love or the kingdom will have to depend on how much time I have. This kingdom needs a hire." "That no good!" Maruamro shouted. The king turned around to see the little Devee doing a dance. "Devee dance of Luck!" Zola watched and saw what he was doing. "I think he is trying to wish you luck in finding a bride." Zola cleared up. "I see." The king smiled. "And now the Devee dance of Love!" He looked at Zola for a second then faced the king. Once he had finished he looked right at the king. "This is to wish you luck on finding a bride with love!" He said. "Thank you, Marumaro." Said the king. "I should give this back to you, your majesty." Zola pulled the ring off of her finger and handed it to him. "No. Keep it. May it be a token or protection for you." He said. "Understood." Zola put the ring back on her finger and left the two boys alone. "Does king like Lady Zola?!" The king was caught off guard at that. "What?!' Just then a redheaded Jibral girl appeared with a basket full of cookies. "Marumaro. King Jibral. I brought you some cookies." the girl said. Thanks, Sahlia!" Marumaro told her. The king bowed to her and took a cookie. "Yes. Thank you." He said. "I'm glad I could work in the castle. I wanted to thank you both for changing my life." She bowed to the both of them then left. "Does Marumaro like Sahlia?" "No! Marumaro like Lady Zola!" "Then I should tell you. My real name is Conrad Lawrence." "Cool!"

Hope you like it. I really love the game but not the anime.

Spoiler warning!

Really Zola being evil I just didn't like and most the extra people just were annoying.

But the one thing I hate out of all that is Bouquet. She was just obnoxious and useless!

The dragon's in season 2 was a good idea.


End file.
